our_random_bus_country_roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Chinese
China and Vietnam declared a surprise war on Poland which resulted in the Treaty of Warsaw. In the end, the aggressors ended up winning the war with Poland ceding Northern Poland to China, Western Poland to the UK, and Southern Poland to Vietnam. The Free City of Warsaw is then established. Later, Northern Poland would be ceded back to Poland due to the Treaty of New York. Though it was rendered ineffective, China never attempted to get the land that its lost due to it struggling with a neutrality crisis. Overall, the war was a quick one with it being totally one-sided. I will try to inform you about this war in depth about the battles, results, etc. '''Battle of the Baltic Sea - '''This was a naval engagement between the Chinese and Vietnamese navies and the Polish navy. The 3rd and 4th Chinese naval fleets led the charge against the 2nd Polish Naval Fleet. 4 old Vietnamese destroyers also joined in to assist the Chinese fleets. The aggressors also used submarines against the old Polish battleships. In only 2 in-game days, China and Vietnam managed to gain complete naval superiority over the Baltic Sea causing Poland to be subject and vulnerable to many naval invasions coming. '''Battle of Szczecin - '''This was the very first military engagement between the two sides as China led an offensive taking the northern coast of Poland. 6 Chinese divisions overwhelmed the small 2 Polish divisions that were immediately taken to the frontlines there. Poland fought a desperate defense for 8 hours until it eventually got overwhelmed by the outnumbering and superior Chinese forces. The offensive would continue. '''Battle of Gdańsk - '''This was a naval invasion of Chinese and Vietnamese troops in the main Polish port of Gdańsk. Major fighting erupted in the city as a total of 2 Polish divisions defended the city valiantly. Soon, 2,000 more troops would be brought there in an attempt to recapture the city once it is lost. After an in-game day of fighting, the defenders surrendered. Their equipment stolen. Poland attempted to mount a counterattack with several regular Polish regiments but failed. The operation was halted after only 4 hours. The port was taken. '''Battle of Koszalin - '''A small battle between China, Vietnam and Poland. Approximately 1,500 soldiers defended the city for 7 hours before they were forced to withdraw to a hastily formed defensive line. '''Poznan - Bialystok Defensive Line - '''This was a defensive line constructed and enacted by Polish troops as the war situation became ever more desperate. It was composed of around 16,000 to 22,000 soldiers as it swiftly defended the Polish capital, Warsaw. At first, the strategy did work as Chinese and Vietnamese troops encountered some trouble when attempting to break through the defensive line. After 2 in-game days, the aggressors managed to achieve a breakthrough in the western sector of the line. The eastern sector fell shortly afterwards. Poznan was captured the in-game day after. Bialystok, a little bit over an in-game day after. '''Battle of Warsaw - '''A total of 35,000 Polish troops defended this city. It was faced under heavy artillery and aircraft bombardment, almost carpet bombing the entire city. They defended their capital well and it took the aggressors over 2 in-game days to capture the Polish capital. The Polish government capitulated and signed a peace treaty with the participating countries after the Chinese reached Kaliningrad. The UK also took some free land from Poland in exchange for it recognizing the treaty. Poland has fallen to the aggressors yet again. '''Battle of Elblag - '''As China neared the Russian/Soviet city of Kaliningrad, Poland would get cut off from the ocean, trade and some other countries. Its navy would be forced to surrender or get destroyed and the war would be lost if Poland became a landlocked country deprived of essential basic needs and supplies. In total, 12,000 to 14,000 troops sacrificed themselves to prevent the Chinese offensive but failed in the process. The person controlling Poland would then surrender very soon after the fall of Elblag as the city of Warsaw also fell.